Hibari-sensei
by Isalick
Summary: Hace poco había llegado un profesor suplente que ayudaba al directo, aparentemente el sujeto tenía 17 años. El nombre de ese profesor era "Hibari Kyoya" sin duda un nombre difícil de olvidar incluso para alguien tan Dame como él. -...Y por eso el profesor suplente Hibari-san estará con ustedes por hoy-dijo el coordinador. 1827 one-shot (posible continuación)
1. Chapter 1: Profesor suplente

Bien...Esta historia fue un reto que me hizo una amiga ._.

No sé como me haya quedado, nunca he escrito shota, así que probablemente haya quedado del asco (Y no! El fanfic "El Hibari de diez años en el pasado" no es un Shota! Hibari volverá a la normalidad en algún momento Q.Q). Bien, en este fic Hibari tiene 17 años (No hay mucha diferencia a la edad verdadera del prefecto -16-, así que imagínense a un Hibari normal) en cambio Tsuna solo tiene 11 añitos . (Tsuna es el que más cambio tuvo, así que piensen en un Tsuna mas moe de lo normal XD). No suelo leer mucho Shota y eso hace que mis conocimientos sobre el tema sean muy pobres. Pero espero que lo disfruten! :D (Aunque este fic no durará mucho siendo un shota e.e)

* * *

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia u.u

* * *

Un niño de cabellera abundante iba caminando en dirección a su escuela, hasta hace poco había comenzado a ir solo y le gustaba, pues así podía ver todo con tranquilidad, sin tener que preocuparse porque sus padres le dijeran que está llegando tarde.

Estudiaba quinto grado de primaria, tenía once años y era apodado Dame-Tsuna.

El castaño llegó a su escuela a paso tranquilo, más bien estaba llegando temprano, lo cual era bastante extraño en él. Entró a su salón correspondiente, se sentó en su mesa y se acostó sobre sus brazos, mirando fijamente el pizarron que aun no tenía nada escrito. Llegar temprano era aburrido, pero llegar tarde es aun peor, ya que hasta hace poco había llegado un profesor suplente que ayudaba al directo, aparentemente el sujeto tenía 17 años y estaba haciendo sus pasantías. No sabía qué era eso pero sonaba importante.

Suspiró, el nuevo profesor daba miedo, o al menos su aspecto, solo llegó a entablar unas cuantas conversaciones con él. El hombre de alguna remota forma era amable, a su manera. La primera vez que lo vio sin duda pensó que era un asesino en serie, pues ese día estaba llegando a la escuela tarde (como de costumbre) y se había encontrado con un azabache de ojos rasgados en la puerta de la escuela, como si estuviera esperando algo, él pasó enfrente del sujeto; sintiendo la insistente y profunda mirada azulada sobre sí.-Oye-escuchó como el hombre le llamaba. No había nadie más así que por obvias razones era él a quién quería. Volteó la mirada y se encontró con el sujeto a escasos veinte centímetros cerca suyo, de él emanaba un gran aura asesina. Sin poder evitarlo echó a correr.

Después de ese conmovedor encuentro el hombre le buscó y le llamó "herbívoro", además de decirle "Inútil" y "Te mordería hasta la muerte". Estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque él era menor de edad aquel hombre le hubiera roto los huesos por ignorarlo, no quería saber que sucedía si lo insultabas. A pesar de todo el sujeto le ayudó, pues habia perdido algo muy importante, y el azabache un día encontró su peluche preferido (Nuts) y se lo llevó personalmente a él cuando estaba en el receso, u otra vez que se había caído y el hombre le desinfectó la herida.

Llevó su mirada a la ventana a su lado. Poco a poco alumnos iban llegando. El nombre de ese profesor era "Hibari Kyoya" sin duda un nombre difícil de olvidar incluso para alguien tan Dame como él.

Notó que su salón ya estaba lleno, no tenía a casi ningún amigo así que no hablaba con nadie. Gokudera y Yamamoto habían adelantado de curso, dejándole a él solo.

Miró a una chica de cabellos naranjas, ésta hablaba con su mejor amiga. Sasagawa Kyoko, la chica más popular de toda la escuela. Antes estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ahora no sentía nada y eso le extrañaba.

Suspiró de nuevo. Sus amigos siempre le ayudaban a entender todo, y ahora que no estaban con él ésta sería otra clase para quedarse dormido.

Se oyó como entraban al aula, él no prestó atención hasta que escuchó algo que le llamó su completo interés-...Y por eso el profesor suplente Hibari-san estará con ustedes por hoy-dijo el coordinador, al lado de él estaba el hombre que formaba las pesadillas de muchos en su escuela. El profesor que estaba haciendo sus pasantías y se encargaba de enseñar a los que estaban en el comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya.

Oyó como muchos bufaban y otros soltaban un gemido de miedo. Él tenía miedo, pero sus compañeros aun más, casi podía verlos temblar levemente. Probablemente así estaría él si no fuese porque ya conocía el lado amable del profesor.

Vio como el coordinador se iba diciendo en leve susurro "Con permiso", dejando al azabache enfrente de todos. Hibari agarró el marcador, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna comenzó a dar la clase; claro, dando con la mirada un "Si no copias te morderé hasta la muerte".

La clase se la pasó silenciosa, todo sentían la tensión sobre sus hombros. Estaban haciendo una copia del libro de historia y el profesor se encontraba sentado, viendo a cada alumno con detenimiento; lo cual por obvias razones tenía a más de uno aterrorizado.

A excepción de cierta persona de cabellos castaños que se encontraba durmiendo sobre su mesa. El azabache se levantó con rumbo al puesto de Tsuna.-Oye Herbívoro-dijo con voz ultratumba.

El niño se levantó al sentir un gran miedo, aun sin identificar el porqué.-Eh? Hiiiiii!-estaba el azabache justo enfrente de él. Casi se cae de su puesto gracias al susto que se llevó.

Sus instintos se encontraban divididos. Una parte de él le decía que huyera, en cambio la otra que se quedara tranquilo; que no tenía nada que temer. Optando por la segunda opción Tsuna se quedó en su asiento mirando fijamente al profesor suplente-L-lo siento-dijo el niño con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras volteaba la mirada hacia otro lugar.

El mayor sonrió internamente, pero en el exterior sólo mostró un falso desacuerdo en el comportamiento del menor.-Sawada Tsunayoshi-Lee el nombre del castaño en una carpeta que traía a la mano.-Quedas advertido.-dice mirando como varios alumnos se mostraban realmente sorprendidos al ver que no le había "mordido hasta la muerte" al Dame-Tsuna.

Ignorando todo, Hibari vuelve a su trabajo y continua dando la clase. Todos prestaban atención, teniendo miedo a que si no lo hacían les mordieran hasta la muerte.

La lenta y tortuosa hora de receso llegó, y todos corrieron despavoridos del salón, el miedo era palpable. El único de los alumnos que se quedó atrás fue el castaño, que para su desgracia, no estaba solo.

El moreno siempre comía en el salón porque nadie entraba en el cuando era receso, todos se iban a jugar a excepción de él. Pero ésta vez no era el único en el lugar; el azabache con apariencia de asesino también estaba ahí.-Por qué no te unes a los demás? Herbívoro-preguntó el mayor desde su asiento mientras tranquilamente bebía un zumo de naranja que le encargó a comprar con uno de los alumnos.

-No suelo llevarme bien con los demás-dijo el menor mientras sacaba su desayuno de la mochila que traía atrás de su silla.

El azabache observó a Tsuna detenidamente, viendo como el menor comía alegremente su desayuno.

Todo quedó en silencio, cada uno disfrutando de la presencia del otro, a pesar de que Hibari detestaba a las personas; por alguna razón el castaño le resultaba agradable. Por otro lado, Tsuna se encontraba feliz de estar con el mayor, aun sin saber el porqué.

Cuando el castaño terminó de comer, salió a botar la basura que anteriormente había usado; fue buscando los envases de basura que deberían de estar justo afuera de su salón, pero aparentemente fueron a asearlas.

Suspiró, tendría que ir al patio de la escuela. Con desánimo se encaminó al lugar menos deseado por él, siempre que salía habían bravucones que le comenzaban a agredir. Al llegar, todos estaban jugando, inclusive los agresores. Pero por supuesto, él era el único que excluido.

Bajó la mirada. Era mejor proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sigilosamente caminó hasta un bote de basura, echó los desperdicios y se disponía a irse si no fuese porque la persona con la que acababa de chocar tenía otros planes para él.-Hah, pero si es Dame-Tsuna-habló uno de los niños que vivían molestandole. Era de sexto grado, uno de los chicos más problemáticos de la escuela. El pobre castaño se estremeció y chilló cuando fue jalado de sus cabellos para llevarle a la parte trasera del patio. Detrás de su agresor venían otros iguales al anterior, eran del mismo salón.

-Sabes? Dame-Tsuna, no tenemos dinero, pero sabemos que tu madre te da cierta cantidad, así que nos estábamos diciendo...-comenzó a hablar el bravucón-Tú no tienes en qué gastar el dinero, no?-dijo sonriendo-Verdad que no?-insistió.

Tsuna temblaba cada vez más, sus piernas flaqueaban. Tragó duro, él sí necesitaba ese dinero; pensaba gastarlo en un regalo para el día de las madres.

Con toda la valentía que alguien como él podía tener, miró fijamente a los mayores y con voz clara dijo.-Yo sí necesito dinero, así que no se los puedo dar. Dejenme en paz.-dijo el castaño. Los del grado superior le miraron con incredulidad y burla antes de partir en risa.

-Si claro, ahora dánoslo-dijo el líder mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el castaño. Sin previo aviso comenzaron a golpearle, aun después de haberle quitado el dinero ellos seguían.

El castaño comenzó a llorar, le habían roto el labio por lo cual la sangre manchó parte de su rostro y uniforme. No paraban de hacerle daño-Eres muy lindo, Dame-Tsuna. Casi pareces una niña-dijo el sujeto que estaba encima de él y había dejado de golpearle en ese instante. Parecía que las hormonas de aquellos preadolescentes se habían activado al apreciar la cara del moreno menor, la cual estaba manchada en ciertas partes por un color carmín.

-He, qué pasaría si te torturamos aun más?-preguntó el mayor de encima, acercándose lentamente a su rostro. El chico estaba por tocar los labios del petrificado Tsuna, hasta que recibió un golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

El castaño trató de ver si alguno de los demás bravucones fue, en cambio se encontró con Hibari viéndole, detrás del azabache estaban los demás tirados en el suelo.-Herbívoro-soltó Hibari con un tono enojado.

-Hiiiii!-iba a levantarse y salir corriendo, pero al tratar de levantarse cuando estaba débil lo único que ganó fue un viaje de regreso al suelo, pero unas manos le agarraron antes de caer y le aprisionaron contra el cuerpo contrario. Estaba apoyado en el pecho de alguien, era realmente cálido y agradable.

Subió la mirada solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules observándole. Notó como el mayor apretó mas el agarre a su cintura y su rostro se acercaba al suyo, sintiendo las respiraciones ajenas chocar entre ambas caras. Hasta que la distancia fue destruida para darle paso a un beso.

El corazón de Tsuna se aceleraba y la sangre se le subía a la cara, sintió como una lengua empezaba a acariciar sus labio. Recordó que de ahí estaba brotando sangre y que el mayor debía de estar limpiandola. No pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más.

El beso duró hasta que la respiración fue estrictamente necesaria.

Hibari sonrió con suficiencia al ver el gran sonrojo de Tsuna, no lo admitiría nunca, pero ese niño logró que sintiera atracción hacia él. Siempre lo observaba, veía cada avance que lograba y cómo una sonrisa siempre usurpaba su rostro. Por primera vez se sintió bien al ver la alegría que todo el tiempo emanaba del menor.

Acarició las mejillas del moreno y depositó un suave beso en ellas.-No dejes que te pisoteen-ordenó mientras sujetaba más fuertemente a Tsuna. El calor que emanaba del menor era muy agradable para él.

-H-Hibari-san...-dijo sonrojado, no encontraba nada que decir. Había quedado completamente atónito.

El mayor sonrió, besó fugazmente la frente del moreno, y se fue. Dejando a un Tsuna con el corazón acelerado y la mente confusa.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas en las que estuvo evitando cualquier contacto con Hibari, no sabía porque estar al lado del azabache le hacía sentir tan nervioso. Estaba confundido y completamente alterado.

Hoy era viernes, por lo cual salía temprano. Estaba en receso, y como muy pocas veces se encontraba en el patio, escondido entre los árboles.

Por suerte nadie sabía de su escondite, sino lo más seguro es que fuese acosado como la últimas vez, que si no fuese por el azabache quién sabe que hubiese sucedido.

Suspiró y continuó comiendo, las únicas personas que estaban cerca eran unas niñas de cuarto grado, las cuales hablaban de un tema serio, al parecer.

Sin querer logró oír lo que algunas de ellas decían-Entonces Hibari-sensei se va hoy-dijo una. Eso llamó la atención de Tsuna.

-Al menos ya no tendré miedo cada vez que me lo encuentro en los pasillos-dijo la otra.

-Si! Pero, por qué se va? A pesar de todo es un hombre muy guapo-dijo una de ellas.

-Al parecer ya terminó sus pasantías, o como sea que se les diga-dijo.

De un momento a otro Tsuna ya no les prestaba atención, solo pensaba en que ésta sería la última vez que vería a Hibari. Su corazón se estrujó, él ni siquiera había organizado sus pensamientos cuando ya el causante de esa confusión se iba.

Tenía que hacer algo, Hibari ya no era su suplente, el profesor de su clase había vuelto y el azabache volvió a ser el asistente del director. Así que no podía hablar con el mayor durante clases, no le quedaba más que esperar a la hora de salida.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clase. Se levantó, guardando su envase de comida en su bolso y se fue. Salió de su escondite y caminó hasta el salón.

Todos ya estaban sentados, el único que faltaba era él. Por suerte no había llegado el profesor. Se sentó estrepitosamente y sacó los cuadernos para esa hora.

El profesor llegó, las clases transcurrieron de la manera más parsimoniosa y tortuosamente posible. Cuando por fin terminaron, todos sus compañeros salieron como estampida; haciendo que él no pudiese pasar e ir a donde estaba Hibari, el cual hoy saldría temprano.

Todos se peleaban por pasar primero. Cuando por fin el lugar se desalojó, ahora era él quién corría como animal en busca del azabache.

Buscó por todos lados, pero no encontraba al susodicho. Temiendo que el mayor ya se fuese ido, Tsuna corrió a la salida. Ya todos se habían ido, excepto él y una figura esbelta que se vislumbraba a lo lejos. Era quien andaba buscando.

Iba a la dirección donde se encontraba Hibari, pero luego un pensamiento azotó su mente. Qué le diría?. Fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba enfrente del mayor, jadeando por tanto correr.-Hi-Hibari-san...Yo-dijo alzando la mirada, el azabache le miraba atentamente.-Le d-deseo un feliz viaje! Qu-que le vaya bien!-dijo nervioso, iba a irse corriendo pero una mano le detuvo. Otra vez sintió como era presionado contra cuerpo del mayor.

-Qué me ibas a decir antes de esa mentira?-preguntó. La espalda de Tsuna estaba pegada al cuerpo de Hibari, quien apoyaba su cabeza en la cabellera castaña.

-Y-yo...No sé-dijo el niño-So-solo no quería que te fueras-agachó la mirada, estaba todo sonrojado, no pensó decirle eso. Solo salió de su boca.

El mayor sonrió, cosa que Tsuna no notó al estar de espaldas a éste.-Wao-emitió el azabache.-Entonces hagamos un trato-dijo separándose del castaño y volteandolo para verlo de frente.

-U-un trato?-preguntó el niño ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo regresaré.-dijo el mayor sonriendo mientras se acercaba al menor.-Pero durante ese tiempo tú...-dijo tocando con su dedo índice los labios de Tsuna-No le pertenecerás a nadie hasta que yo llegue-dijo antes de besar los labios ajenos, separándose en un instante.-Porque eres mío.-después de decir eso, se fue.

* * *

*Se desploma en el suelo* no puedo más, estoy muriendo lentamente. No es porque me manden un examen todos los días, tampoco es porque sean dos examenes, es porque SON TRES EXAMENES QUE DIARIAMENTE TENGO EN EL INSTITUTO D:! TT_TT

Me muero, matenme (*u*). Pero si es posible, que sea de una forma rápida :D.

Aparentemente las vacaciones de julio no se pospusieron (Wiiiiii *A*) pero en cambio...Tres exámenes diarios! A este paso bajaré mi promedio escolar (Noooooooooo! Si lo bajo me castigan D:). Quiero hacer las continuaciones de los fics, pero si eso significa bajar mi promedio entonces me temo que tendré que parar momentáneamente.

No obstante! Solo me queda una semana para que se acabe este problemático lapso *-*)/ ! Solo me queda trasnocharme otros 7 días mas :D

Y de paso una profesora se está ganando una zona VIP en mi Death Note n.n. Y es que nojoda! Que ladilla chamo, nos ha quitado dos puntos en los exámenes a todos! (Perdonen las groserías ._.) Y no, no es lo peor, lo peor es que nos da tres materias. No es deseándole el mal, pero ojalá le dé diarrea con estornudos e.e

Dejando la amargura de lado.

Como dije, este fic fue un reto hecho por mi amiga. Ustedes me dicen si desean continuación, porque la verdad tengo una idea de como continuarlo *A*.

Claro, solo si ustedes lo desean. Y por supuesto, la continuación vendria siendo más tarde XD.

Espero que os haya gustado.

**_* esa ridícula figura de un bufón...Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:*_**

Ciao Ciao

Pd: Recuerden, este fanfic no que quedará como shota e.e (claro, si es que continúa :s)


	2. Chapter 2: Inesperado

Bien, por tantos reviews decidí continuarla 7-7. Aunque estoy ahogada de fanfics xD, pero bueno, fue mi decisión n.n.

No, no, no me ha atropellado ningún mono en bicicleta como para no actualizar fics. Simplemente a mi hermana y a mí nos castigó mamá, por algo que hizo mi hermana. La vida es injusta. Justo después de haberme librado de mi tortura, fui atrapada por otra… ¡Semanas de exámenes de lapso! Eso incluso peor que lo anterior u.u.

R27, realmente, ¡Gracias por tus reviews en mis fics y por tu preocupación! No tienes ni idea de cuánto me sorprendí al ver mi correo y notar que todos esos comentarios venían de ti, de verdad, no esperaba eso de nadie. ¡Gracias por leer mis fics desde hace tiempo y no abandonarlos! ¡Gracias por autonombrarte mi fan número 1 desde hace mucho! xD, realmente nunca pensé en tener una fan, y ver que tú te convertiste en una, es más, la primera, me hace muy feliz. Mis fics no son fics sin un comentario tuyo xD.

Sin más, ¡Que disfruten del cap 2!

* * *

-Y-yo...No sé-dijo el niño-So-solo no quería que te fueras-agachó la mirada, estaba todo sonrojado, no pensó decirle eso. Solo salió de su boca.

El mayor sonrió, cosa que Tsuna no notó al estar de espaldas a éste.-Wao-emitió el azabache.-Entonces hagamos un trato-dijo separándose del castaño y volteándolo para verlo de frente.

-U-un trato?-preguntó el niño ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo regresaré.-dijo el mayor sonriendo mientras se acercaba al menor.-Pero durante ese tiempo tú...-dijo tocando con su dedo índice los labios de Tsuna-No le pertenecerás a nadie hasta que yo llegue-dijo antes de besar los labios ajenos, separándose en un instante.-Porque eres mío.-después de decir eso, se fue.

* * *

***

Se escuchaban aullidos de hombres siendo cruelmente golpeados. Dichos sonidos provenían de un callejón abandonado, cualquiera pensaría que un asesinato estaba siendo llevado a cabo. Pero, no todo es lo que parece.

-¡Suéltame! Por favor, ¡Ya no más golpees!-Gritó un hombre, que recibía múltiples puñetazos en zonas realmente dolorosas. De su boca brotaba cierta cantidad de sangre al haber sido golpeado varias veces en el estómago.

-No hago esto por gusto, ustedes decidieron hacerme vuestra víctima. Desgraciadamente para ustedes, resultó ser al contrario.-Le respondió con una voz profunda, que imponía cierto miedo. Era un chico el que se encontraba justo encima del sujeto agredido.

-¡N-no pensamos que fueras fuerte! T-te veías tan débil...-Recibió otro golpe, ésta vez en su mejilla izquierda.

-Qué lástima, ¿no?-Dijo el chico. Detrás de él se encontraban varias personas noqueadas, probablemente víctimas del mismo agresor.

El joven sujetó de los cabellos al hombre, obligándolo a levantarse junto con él. Con fuerza, el menor le propinó otro golpe al hombre, justo en la nuca; dejándolo inconsciente. El chico observó por un instante al grupo de personas apaleadas por él antes de irse. Todos en el suelo y en condiciones poco saludables.

Salió de aquel lugar. Pudo ver como el sol se ocultaba, no había mucha gente que transcurriera por el sitio. Aún así agradecía no haberse manchado de la sangre de aquellos hombres.

Caminó tranquilamente, era una tarde agradable.-Cambias totalmente cuando peleas.-Se oyó una voz a su lado.-Pero en realidad eres un temeroso y tímido enano, Dame-Tsuna.

-¡Re-Reborn!-Chilló el castaño, dando un brinco.

-Siempre estás distraído, por eso eres propenso a múltiples asaltos. Te enseño desde que tenías once años, ¿todavía no entiendes que jamás debes bajar la guardia? Dame-Tsuna-Se burló el adulto.-Tienes quince años y todavía no sabes siquiera resolver un problema matemático de primaria-Continuó humillando el azabache.

-¡Reborn!-Se quejó-De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Italia. Si no me equivoco tienes una misión allá.-Habló retomando el camino, nervioso de la presencia de su maestro. Pensó que al fin podría descansar de ese espartano tutor.

-Salgo mañana, pero antes debía anunciarte que un amigo va a cuidarte.-Respondió, caminando al lado del menor.-No pensarás que dejaré a alguien tan idiota solo, ¿o sí?

El castaño hizo un puchero-Puedo defenderme yo sólo-Reprochó.

-En la cocina lo dudo, quemarías el departamento-Rió el mayor-Tus padres te dejaron a mi cargo antes de aquel accidente. Así que no debes comer basura o luego los acompañarás.

-Pe-pero sé preparar onigiri-Susurró lo suficientemente audible para que el más alto oyera su queja.

-¿Y planeas comer solamente eso? Además, no sabes hacer mucho en casa y legalmente tienes que estar al cuidado de un tutor-Le recordó. Llegaron a una calle muy concurrida, había tráfico y las bocinas de los autos eran el sonido de fondo del escenario.

-Hum-Tsuna se quedó callado, no tenía objeción alguna. Después de todo el argumento de Reborn estaba apoyado por la ley.

-Hoy vamos a comer afuera, así que será mejor que te cambies, te presentaré a tu nuevo tutor.-Dijo Reborn, deteniéndose cuando la señal peatonal se puso en rojo.

-Está bien-Contestó.-Pero yo escojo mi comida, tú siempre pides por ambos.

-Es porque siempre escoges comer porquerías-Dijo el mayor. La señal les dio permiso de pasar y continuar su camino, se dirigían a uno de los edificios más costosos de la zona. Sin duda, una renta que sólo alguien con una gran posición bancaria podría tener.

Llegaron a su objetivo, entraron al ascensor, éste tenía hermosos decorados dorados y una final alfombra roja. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, indicando que ya habían llegado al piso destinado, salieron para dirigirse, a través del pasillo, a uno de los departamentos. No se dirigían palabra alguna, no era necesaria una conversación ya que simplemente no tenían tema del cual hablar. El silencio no era incómodo entre ellos.

Reborn abrió la puerta del departamento al estar frente a ésta.-Date un baño, no creo que sea muy agradable que tú próximo tutor sienta el hedor de sangre y sudor que desprendes-Dijo el azabache.-Te espero-Anunció sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que se encontraba en la sala.

Tsuna asintió, fue a su habitación, al entrar le fue difícil distinguir el suelo, estaba todo desordenado. La razón de dio amontonamiento de diversos objetos de dudosa procedencia es que la noche pasada estuvo buscando su libro de algebra que, casualmente, perdió y no pudo estudiar. Para ser sinceros, tampoco es que deseara mucho emplear su tiempo en tratar de entender un simple ejercicio, cuando bien podía leer alguna historieta. Pero claro, hacer eso supondría ver al demonio bailando en calzoncillos enfrente suyo cuando Reborn lo torturara como medio de un "simple" castigo al no haber obtenido una nota pasable en el examen.

Suspiró a sabiendas que cuando Reborn viera la nota que sacó lo mataría, o peor, trataría de darle clases para que entendiera algebra, con bono de explosiones o armas de fuego de por medio. También tendría que ordenar su habitación, hecho que le parecería imposible a cualquiera.

Con paso lento, se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, comenzó a desvestirse con parsimonia, todavía tenía tiempo suficiente para tomarse las cosas con calma. Abrió más el grifo de agua caliente que el de fría y se sumergió debajo de la regadera. Sus músculos se contrajeron a contacto con el agua caliente, para luego destensarse y relajarse.

Estar sólo en el baño le hacía recordar lo devastador que fue cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. A la edad de once años, quedarse sin padres es algo que ningún niño merece. Se alegraba al menos de que Reborn hubiera aparecido en el velorio y le hubiese llevado con él.

"-Oye niño. Ven conmigo, no sigas viendo el cadáver de tus padres dentro de una urna. Soy Reborn, me encargaré de ti desde ahora.", todavía recordaba esas palabras carentes de algún sentimiento. Pero le agradecía a él por impedir que terminara de estar en el velorio y ver el entierro, pues hubiese sido más doloroso. Desde que llegó a la casa del azabache, éste lo entrenó para que se defendiera.

Oyó como tocaron la puerta de su baño.-Dame-Tsuna, recuerda que quien paga la cuenta del agua soy yo.-Escuchó desde afuera. Sabía que Reborn sólo quería decirle de manera indirecta que se apresurara, lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando un "Dame-Tsuna, saca tu maldito trasero de ahí antes de que yo mismo lo haga", pues al azabache le sobraba el dinero al ser el mejor sicario, la cuenta del agua solo es un gasto diminuto.

-Ya estoy terminando-Le dijo, al recordar tantas cosas no se dio cuenta de cuando se enjabonó, terminó de quitarse el jabón. Cerró las llaves y salió, colocándose una toalla en sus caderas. Abrió la puerta y no había nadie, seguramente Reborn volvió a la sala. Se dirigió al armario, extrayendo un conjunto semi-formal que le compró Reborn. Nunca entendió el porqué el mayor siempre le compraba ropa de marca, no era necesario que gastara tanto dinero en él, pero siempre que le mencionaba algo el azabache le mandaba a callar alegando que ése era su dinero y él hacía lo que quisiese con este.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraba Reborn sentado en uno de los sillones mientras leía un libro. El azabache alzó la mirada.-¿Listo?-Preguntó el mayor.

-S-si-Contestó asintiendo. El más alto se levantó y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, saliendo y cerrando con llave tras de sí. Entraron de nuevo al ascensor, ésta vez presionando el botón que va al sótano. Las puertas se abrieron al llegar al sitio pedido, ambos se dirigieron a un Lamborghini negro ubicado en lo más profundo del extenso estacionamiento. La primera vez que vio el auto de Reborn casi se desmaya, jamás había visto un auto tan costoso en persona. Pero claro, Reborn era el mejor hitman del mundo, por supuesto que debía de estar bañado en dinero.

Subieron a auto, dispuestos a ir a uno de los más lujosos restaurantes del área. Tsuna no dejaba de pensar en el vuelco que dio su vida tras la muerte de sus padres, antes era abusado y subestimado por todos, además de cobarde, hoy en día se sabe defender solo (Cortesía de Reborn), es respetado por los que alguna vez osaron posar un dedo en él, y… Todavía conserva lo cobarde, prefería no luchar. Reborn manejaba, sin quitarle la mirada en un solo momento al camino.

Miraba como los autos pasaban al lado de ellos con más velocidad.-Reborn, ¿cuándo volverás?-Le preguntó, el azabache le miró de reojo unos segundos y luego devolvió su absoluta mirada a calle.

-Ni siquiera me he ido, ¿y ya me extrañas? Dame-Tsuna-Dijo con sarcasmo. El castaño hizo un puchero mientras arrugaba levemente el ceño.

El mayor sonrió de lado.-No tengo idea. Puede tomarme bastante tiempo-Contestó. Era una misión que requería bastante tiempo.

-Espero que no tardes mucho-Dijo. Realmente no deseaba estar mucho tiempo con un desconocido por mucho tiempo.

-No esperes mucho-Contestó Reborn, a sabiendas que iba a tardarse bastante.

El auto se detuvo, aparcando en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Al salir fueron hacia la puerta que daba al interior de dicho sitio, siquiera entrar y ya habían llegado varios empleados ofreciendo educadamente llevar el saco y fedora de Reborn a un perchero de madera color caoba. Tsuna observaba el sitio mientras el mayor se encargaba de negar la propuesta de aquellos hombres, al azabache le desagradaba dejar el sombrero que hace más de una década le había regalado Nana Sawada como símbolo de agradecimiento por haber salvado la vida de su esposo cuando éste iba a ser aplastado por la caída de un escombro que provenía de un edificio en demolición, en aquel tiempo Iemitsu y él no eran amigos, solo compañeros de trabajo.

Tsuna admiraba el lugar en el que se hallaba, ya había venido varias veces con Reborn ahí cuando éste quería comer algo más lujoso, un simple capricho que el mayor tenía a veces. Habían cambiado la decoración, la última vez que vino el tema era norteamericano, ahora era suramericano.-Que no se te caigan los ojos-Se burló Reborn con una sonrisa de lado al ver como su estudiante observaba todo como si fuese la primera vez que venían.

El moreno arrugó los labios y frunció un poco el ceño en protesta, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar la burla en esa sonrisa socarrona. Ambos anduvieron a la mesa que siempre estaba reservada para ellos, nadie se sentaba ahí a excepción de ellos, así el mayor se ahorraba las molestias de ver si había o no mesas y de tener que reservar con antelación, si es que había cupo.

Se sentaron.-Tu nuevo tutor debe de estar por llegar-Le mencionó, el castaño se limitó a asentir, preguntándose cómo sería la persona que cuidaría de él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a jugar con la pajilla de un vaso con agua que le acababa de traer uno de los meseros.-¿Nervioso?-Preguntó Reborn alzando una ceja.

Tsuna negó.-Simplemente me da curiosidad saber qué tipo de persona es.-Un mesero se acercó al azabache, susurrándole algo a lo que Reborn respondió con un asentimiento.

-De todas formas no tienes que continuar con la duda-Le dijo.-Ya podrás acarara, puesto que ya llegó.-Tsuna se sorprendió, pero reaccionó cuando alguien le tocaba el hombro. Volteándose así para encarar a esa persona.

-Te presento a tu nuevo tutor, Tsuna-Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

El castaño abrió los ojos a más no poder. Recordando entonces aquel trato.

"-Yo regresaré, pero durante ese tiempo tú no le pertenecerás a nadie hasta que yo llegue. Porque eres mío.-"

-Hola, herbívoro-Dijo el azabache, casi igual a como lo recordaba solo que con el cabello más hermoso de lo que sus recuerdos les permitían apreciar, y más alto.

-¡¿Hi-Hibari-san?!-Exclamó con sorpresa, el nombrado sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

* * *

Y… ¡Llegó el rompe vaginas! ¡El increíble! ¡El intocable Hibari Kyoya! :o.

No planeaba hacerlo aparecer en este cap, sino en el próximo cap. Pero algo raro sucedió, la bondad abordó mi cuerpo e hizo que escribiera esto D: ¿Quejesto? Yo no soy así u.u

Bueno, no aseguro actualizar este fic seguido. Ya que los fics que más actualizo por sobredosis de imaginación son "La Nueva Bazooka", "Juntos después de la muerte" y "El Hibari de diez años en el pasado". No es que no sepa continuar os otros, sí sé cómo hacerlo, pero digamos que con estos tres tengo demasiada imaginación.

Bueno, probablemente no me vean dentro de un tiempo (no tanto como el que duré sin publicar". Tal vez al final de la próxima semana, pero no prometo nada. Ahorita mismo tengo el tiempo limitado D:

Ténganme paciencia 7-7, no voy a dejar mis fics.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Hasta luego

**_*:. Tienes ésa ridícula figura de un bufón… Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:*_**

PD: El único fic con el que tengo complicaciones de continuar es "Un talento sin conocer", discúlpenme u.u, no lo he actualizado en demasiado tiempo u.u. Y perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas xD, y de paso la letra "L" me falla, tengo que teclearla fuertemente e_e

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
